Danny Phantom Fanfiction: Danny X Dani
by GhostBoyFan165
Summary: Something I put together cause I'm a huge Danny Phantom fan :333


"Where am I?" Dani said as she looked around the room. "You're in my room." Danny said as he changed back into his human form. The two looked at each other for a few seconds and then Dani spoke. "Why did you bring me here anyway? I could take my dad on by myself." Dani said as she got out of the bed and walked past Danny. "I was trying to protect you, your dad is not who you think he is; he's using you to get to me." Danny said as he was getting frustrated with Dani. "Well why do you care about me anyway? I don't want your help! I can handle Vlad by myself!" Dani said as she transformed into her ghost form. As Dani was leaving through Danny's bedroom window Danny grabbed Dani's hand and looked at her. "Dani, I care about you whether you like it or not. You're my third cousin and you're family, and I'll do anything to protect my family. I'm Danny Phantom for crying out loud." Danny said as he pulled Dani back into his room. Dani sighed, "The thing is Danny, you know I'm not your third cousin. My soul purpose was to be the perfect half ghost son for Vlad...but I was just a mistake..." Dani said as tears were coming down her eyes. Danny then put his hands on Dani's face and wiped the tears coming down her cheeks and said "Dani, you're not a mistake...in my eyes you're not a mistake." Danny pulled Dani close so there eyes could be just a few centimeters away from each other and then Danny spoke. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happen to me." Danny soon pulled Dani close and the two soon locked lips with each other. Dani soon blushed and pulled away from Danny. "Danny? Why did you do that?", Dani said as her cheeks started to turn rosy red. "Because I love you Dani and I wanna do something with you", Danny said as he picked up Dani and placed her on his bed. Dani soon changed out of her ghost form and looked at Danny and started blushing. "What do you want me to do Danny?", Dani said as she looked at Danny's dazzling blue eyes. "Undress yourself, he said "I wanna see your body." Dani soon started undressing herself and soon unhooked her bra and took off her panties and dropped them onto the floor. "Damn Dani, your body is so beautiful and attractive.", Danny said as he transformed into his ghost form. Dani blushed and looked at Danny. "Thank you Danny." Danny soon used his ghost tail and rubbed it in Dani's pussy. Dani soon moaned with pleasure and her pussy was starting to drip with pussy juice. Danny soon looked at his ghost tail and giggled. "Dani your pussy is so wet, you must be really horny for me right now." Danny said as he started jerking off his ghost tail. "Oh Danny, that felt so good! I never knew you wanted to do this with me!", Dani said as she was massaging her clit and waited for Danny to make the next move. Danny soon got down onto the floor and started licking Dani's pussy hard with his tongue. Dani started moaning hard with pleasure and said "Fuck Danny! I can feel your tongue inside of me!" Danny soon licked Dani's pussy harder and swirled his tongue around her clit. Dani soon started screaming with pleasure and without any hesitation orgasmed all over Danny's face. "Jesus Christ Dani! I'm drenched from all of your pussy juice!", Danny said as he got up and spread Dani's legs. Dani started jerking off Danny's ghost tail and looked him. "Just stick that ghost tail of yours inside my tight cunt already!", Dani said as she was fingering herself. Then, without holding back Danny stuck his ghost tail inside Dani and started moving it back and forth. Each time Danny thrust his ghost tail inside Dani's pussy the more Dani would scream with pleasure. "Fuck Danny! That feels so good! Smack my ass hard!" Danny soon smacked Dani's ass hard until it was dark red. Danny soon started thrusting Dani harder and said loudly, "Fuck Dani! Your tight cunt is gonna make me cum!" Dani said loudly "Cum inside me Danny! Cum inside me!" As soon as Danny heard the word, he cummed right inside Dani's pussy and was soon exhausted from fucking Dani so much. "Oh Danny that was amazing...", Dani said as she watched the cum dripping from out of her pussy. Danny soon wrapped Dani in his arms and kissed her hard in a warm embrace. "Promise you don't tell anyone about this." , Danny said. "I promise I won't tell anyone...", Dani said as she jerked off Danny's ghost tail once more.


End file.
